From Paris, with love
by oneforfall
Summary: "A day in Paris, huh? Sounds VERY interesting indeed, Sebastian." SebaCiel. AU


_Title: From Paris, with love_

_Author: oneforfall_

_Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel_

_Warning: Fluff, OOC, AU_

_Disclaimer: As much as I would have loved to, I don't have the copyright._

_AN: I made this when I was asked by my group mates to make a story about French culture. I've posted this before but deleted it by mistake. __**Tell me if there's a problem with this and I will make the necessary changes**__ (the cultural practices, that is)_

**From Paris, With Love**

**(by: oneforfall)**

Sapphire eyes stared at the bright afternoon sky before they settled on his wristwatch. He sighed for the umpteenth time this noon as he swung his legs against the park bench.

"Where is he? He said he'd be here by 1." He glanced back at his watch. The scowl on his face deepened.

"But, darn it, it's already 2! That no good bastard. When I get my hands on him, I'll-"

"You'll do exactly what?"

He let out a squeak before he turned around to meet familiar russet eyes.

"Sebby," he exclaimed.

"I'd like it if you'd just call me 'Sebastian'."

He yelped when he roughly pinched his cheek.

"Oh Sebby, you're the same bastard as I remember. Imagine, I waited an hour for you at high noon and you didn't even think as to text me!" He punched his shoulder once he released his cheek. Sebastian's protests against his rough gestures fell on deaf ears.

He rubbed his cheek before he said, "I'm sorry about that, Ciel. I-"

"Yeah! You better be!" He glared at him with his arms crossed.

He blew out his cheeks. "Ciel, don't act like that. I said I'm sorry. It's just that class was dismissed late. I came in a rush just to see you."

He looked at him from the corner of his eye and noticed his rather disheveled appearance. His scowl softened into a small pout.

"You could've at least told me through a text. But I'll accept your 'sorry', for now."

"Thank you, Ciel," he said with a brightened look on his face. He looked away to hide his embarrassment.

"Ciel, would you do me the honor of taking a stroll with me through Paris?" He stretched his hand out to his with a faint smile on his lips. "It's not like everyday you'd go to Paris to visit me. It would make me happy if you did."

He ducked his head out of embarrassment. "A-alright, I'll go with you. Just, don't do anything this embarrassing ever again!"

"There's nothing embarrassing with what I said."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" He took his hand and started to rush off with him.

* * *

They strolled around the bustling streets of Paris filled with happy Parisian couples all around. Sebastian suggested they go into a nearby café. They sat near the window and Ciel looked around with unease.

"Hey, Sebastian. Are the French really this, um, romantic. Just look at the streets flowing with the couples around!"

"Well, yes, the French are romantic, but studying in Paris made me realize many things about them."

"Like what?"

"Glad you asked. The French here may look all coupled up with their dates, but the truth is that they usually go into group dates!"

"Group dates?" He looked at him with disbelief. "You're joking. Just look at them! They're all in pairs."

"No, I'm not joking! Teens and young adults here like to go on group dates with their friends then they'd just partner off with those they're interested in."

"Alright, then why are the women here snobby and seem so fashion-obsessed?" He looked from the corner of his eye and saw a stylish French woman with a haughty, prude look on her face.

"Like her over there," he whispered then followed by a glance. Sebastian snickered with the coffee cup pressed to his lips.

"That's just a way for women to attract men's attention. The French women have to play hard-to-get or else the people around them would've thought the woman was in a relationship with every guy she makes eye contact with!"

"That sounds more like a way for them to void off the guys."

"I think it's sexy," he said with a sly smirk. Ciel shot him a glare. "Don't do that, Ciel. You'll have lines on your forehead."

Ciel's scowl from earlier returned. He sighed into his cup. "Women have to look stylish here or else they'd be treated like a grandmother here. If I was a French man and you were a French woman who happened to pass by to take a seat, I'd offer it to you immediately."

Ciel almost choked at his beverage. He lightly coughed when he noticed Sebastian gazed intently at him while he spoke.

"But if an old-looking woman passed by instead of you, well, let's just say that she'll have to look for another café."

"That's not very nice!"

"That's why women here have to stay as 'young' here as much as possible. But it's not just the women who have to suffer just to get a boyfriend."

He took another sip of his coffee before he spoke once more. "Men here are aggressive. Those who court women here are called 'dragueur'. It literally means 'a guy who's always after girls'. It takes some skill just to get a woman in their arms. Some even do it full-time!"

"I can't imagine what that looks like."

"Aright, then imagine this. They're usually the guys in parks, beaches or even fishing ponds who wait for some woman to catch the bait. Even so, they remain as gentlemen."

"You mean like the guy I saw earlier sitting at this bench apart from me? He smiled at me b-"

"Ciel, have you forgotten not to talk to strangers? What if he was planning to-"

"Let me finish! He smiled at me, I smiled at him but then I looked away because I was desperately looking for you in the crowd!"

Suddenly, an awkward silence wrapped around them. Sebastian sighed in relief and gave a smile at Ciel.

"You almost make me wish I stayed away longer and watch you look for me from behind a tree."

"If you dare do that, I promise you would never see the light of day," he threatened with a fork near his face. He slowly pushed the fork away.

"I'd never do that. Or else I'd lose a chance to see a pretty smile on your face."

"France seriously has done some damage to your brains. French men here are such players."

"Well, you're a little correct. The French here are allowed to have as many partners here as the Americans do in America. But the difference is that it's done in secret." He said with a wink.

"There's something called as unofficial dates and official ones. Unofficial ones are usually within groups while official ones are when the couple is the only one out," he said with small gestures.

"Wow, not much difference to those stories my cousin tells me from America."

"I guess so. In America, you can kiss someone on the second date. If you don't then it just means you're friends. But in France, there's no need for time frames like that."

Ciel shifted uncomfortably in his seat a little. It's odd to talk such things sometimes with a guy friend.

"You kiss the person when you're sure that he or she is going to be your boyfriend or girlfriend exclusively," he emphasized the last part as he gazed at Ciel.

He only nodded as a response.

"The good thing about the French is that they take their relationships and friendship seriously, to the point that it looks as though it were a commitment. Simple cheek kisses are for acquaintances and good friends, but it's not exactly taken so seriously." He smiled when Ciel relaxed.

"French people also appreciate those who try to speak their language, even when you're bad at it. They become more receptive and will be open in getting to know you. Just be careful 'cuz they usually like those who are formal."

"Hmm. So, maybe I should try practicing some time!" He smiled at the thought. He looked at Sebastian with a glow in his eyes.

"Sebastian, I know it sounds odd, but I'd like you to teach me French sometime. It'd be great to say something in French since it sounds so kind and friendly too."

He looked at his wide eyed, but nevertheless he smiled at his. "Of course, I'd be glad to."

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Sebastian?"

"Of course, I will be alright." He gave Ciel a pat on his head.

"Thank you, Sebastian, for spending time with me here in Paris and even sending me off here to the hotel lobby."

"No problem, Ciel. You're my childhood friend after all," he said with a faint smile.

"Bye, Ciel." He turned around and started to walk away. Ciel looked at his feet for a moment before he took a deep breath as though to steal himself for what was to come.

He rushed towards him and held onto his jacket. Sebastian turned around with a raised brow.

"Ciel, what is it?"

"Sebastian, turn around for a moment."

He blinked for a moment but followed his, nevertheless. "What do you want me to-?"

He was cut off when Ciel gave him a friendly kiss on both of his cheeks. He gave a smile at the bewildered Sebastian.

"You said that it's for friends, right? So I wanted to show you that I appreciated you, a-as a friend, of course!"

Sebastian was stunned for a moment but gained his thoughts back in an instant. He smiled at his sweet childhood friend.

"Goodnight, Sebastian." Ciel gave a small wave. Before Ciel could even move away, Sebastian grasped onto his arm. "S-Sebastian?"

"Come with me," he said with a smirk. Sebastian led Ciel outside to the hotel's garden. The moon shone on the dream-like garden lit with curtain lights. Signs of life were little since the night was cold and they've obviously had plans to stay within the hotel.

Ciel eyed him. "Sebastian, what are you planning to d-?" Ciel went speechless when Sebastian claimed his lips in a sweet short kiss. "Goodnight, Ciel," he whispered pass his lips.

Ciel gaped at him for a moment before he spoke. "W-why did you that?"

Sebastian smiled at him. "I wanted you to remember this moment." He held Ciel's face. "Before you leave me again tomorrow," he said.

The blood rushed to Ciel's cheeks when everything came together. Ciel took a deep breath and sighed. "I-idiot, if you wanted me to stay then say so."

"But what about-?" Ciel held his hand up to stop him.

"Wh-why do you think I wanted to learn French? I wanted to learn it because I was planning to stay here." He looked away to hide from Sebastian's eyes. "I think that you're the best person to learn it from," he coughed a little, "Neighbor (1)."

Ciel saw Sebastian's face light up with a smile. "Stop staring at me like that."

"There's nothing wrong with me gazing at you."

"Th-there is! You were gazing!" Ciel tried to hold back his surprise when Sebastian held him in a tight embrace. He wanted to protest but Sebastian engulfed his mouth, overwhelming his senses with the man's taste.

'_H-he smells like coffee._' Ciel's blush deepened. '_He even tastes like it._'

Ciel was out of breath when they broke the kiss. '_I d-don't know what to do if he lets me go. I-I can't even stand!_' He licked away the seams from their lips. Sebastian held him tight again then whispered in Ciel's ear.

"You know what" Sebastian began to smirk. "We should be roommates instead. What do you say to that?"

Ciel felt like he died from the heat of the conversation.

* * *

_(1)They're going to be apartment neighbors_

_That takes care of that! I obviously changed it since I can't pass shonen-ai to my classmates! If there's any problem with this, tell me!_


End file.
